No, I Don't Like You
by HeartElyse
Summary: '"My suffering is not for your amusement. I'm not here to play your little games. I-I won't allow you to make a fool of me!"' Sebastian enjoys seeing the boy squirm, even just a little bit. But maybe this time, he took it a little too far for the boy to take...


**Hey guys!**

 **This is just a story idea that popped into my head while I was listening to Taylor Swift's** ** _Look What You Made Me Do_** **. It's not my favourite Taylor Swift song, but it did inspire this story, so I guess I should thank it!**

 **Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!**

 **HeartElyse**

 **XXX**

 _ **No, I Don't Like You**_

Ah, what glorious rose-white skin, lavished in the rivers of rose-red blood. How elegant a creature, even as he lay splayed and bound upon that splintered table, barely clothed and his wrists dribbling with rust. The madness that revolved through his only seeable blue eye was enough to make the demon keen with laughter.

His amusement was answered with a shrill, glass-breaking cry.

"WHAT IS SO BLOODY FUNNY?!

The graceful monster raised an ungloved - and talon-like - hand to his lips. His morbid chortling flooded the ravished chamber like silken wine, staining the air with its iciness.

"I apologise, my Lord, but I can't help but be dreadfully humoured by the circumstances."

A potent, heavenly aroma wafted across the demon's senses; the scent of the rage and terror that was making a toxic concoction inside the trembling boy sprawled out in front of him. It caused the fiend's irises to flare brightly with the same grotesque crimson that clotted the floors beneath his feet.

The boy ground his jaw so violently together that it was possible to hear the teeth crunch.

" _Sebastian!_ Untie me this instant!"

Sebastian, as the demon was named, did not move an inch. Instead, he flashed his own teeth in a razor-sharp grin.

"Won't you allow me to admire you for just a moment longer?"

The boy seemed to let go of whatever fronds of self-control he'd been holding onto.

"THAT IS AN ORDER!"

Sebastian merely allowed another chuckle to breeze past his pale lips.

"Now, now. There's no need to yell, Young Master."

There was no mistake to the incensed tears seething in the boy's single eye as the demon dared approach…

XXX

The demon now dressed the boy for bed, the horrors of the previous hours now buried away in time. The child had not said a word since he'd given that single, ringing order. Neither had he dared grace Sebastian's gaze with his own. He only continued to shake like a feather trapped in the wind.

Now that his diabolic amusement had waned away, the demon wondered if he'd perhaps gone too far. Of course, he'd never allow the boy to die, but sometimes, watching another struggle and squirm was the only true fun a devil could have…

"Sebastian?" the boy finally murmured once the nightshirt had been wreathed over his bruised and milky flesh. He glared into his lap, his slate fringe a perfect curtain over his eyes. "Hand me my gun."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow, but wordlessly slipped his fingers beneath the doughy plush of his Lord's pillow and with a metallic chink, retrieved the boy's pistol and placed it in the boy's outstretched hands.

For the longest of moments, all was eerily silent and motionless. The tension was so dense that a dagger could've easily ripped it to shreds.

And then, with reflexes of lightning, his Lord cocked the gun directly between Sebastian's two eyes and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

There was a splatter. The shock of the assault sent the demon reeling to the floor. A haggard gasping was all that punched through his ears. He simply remained paralysed for many flatlining heartbeats, a pool of red cradling his head.

Really, what a horrible mark that would leave in the carpet…

Gradually, the fiend began to rise. Four more shots shattered the air into smithereens. Sebastian caught every single one of them.

With the steaming bullets in his bloodied hand, Sebastian fixed his Lord with a grave stare. The boy was shuddering with such intensity that the mattress creaked. Breaths of utter infuriation were pouring from his quivering lips. Those enraged tears had returned to his eyes, turning them into two gleaming orbs of defiled violet and wild cerulean.

"Was that really necessary?" the demon inquired in a weary sigh.

The child's features turned a sheer white.

"Don't you ever do that again," he snarled with a face distorted. "My suffering is _not_ for your amusement. I'm not here to play your little games. I-I won't allow you to make a fool of me!"

A low growl bubbled in the demon's throat. With crass hands, he cupped the boy's chin and allowed his disappointed eyes to bleed into the boy's own.

"I understand that," he snapped, his eyes flaring with rubies once more, but not for the same reason. "But _I am_ a demon. Amusement is all that's keeping me from ripping that wonderfully delectable soul out of that frail body of yours. Surely you can't forget that, my Lord…"

"Let me go," the child wheezed out, swallowing thickly. "And _get out_."

The demon smirked at how transparent the boy's skin had become. "Certainly."

The demon tossed the head free from his grasp and ghosted out of the room without a sound. The boy was left reeling on the mattress, the wires of his brain fizzling into overdrive. It was fair to say that for the entire night, his eyes did not close once…


End file.
